


Take It Slow

by Hetalia1912



Series: Heathens [1]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Blood and Violence, Creepypasta, Dark Magic, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Gun Violence, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Organized Crime, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Prison, Religious Cults, Secret Organizations, Seers, Serial Killers, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, Terrorism, Terrorists, Urban Legends, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Take It Slow

**_Los Angeles,11:45 pm_ **

"Another one?"The man asked.The woman nodded."Apparently the victim was found with stab wounds to neck,face and chest."She explained."She most likely died of blood loss."The man nodded.

"Any witnesses?"He asked."A few homeless people,but they're unreliable."The man looked at her."How so?"He asked her."They aren't telling us everything and they all give different accounts of what happened."The man nodded again."I see,we'll have to work around this."

 


End file.
